The invention relates to a lighted display sign, and more particularly, to such a display producing multiple visual displays through a transparent wall which is a mirror between changes of the displays.
Heretofore, visual displays for advertising and the like have been provided having a single display face which changes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,946 discloses a sign display including a plurality of upstanding pyramids which rotate to provide a single, changeable display face. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,271, 4,528,763, and 4,987,691 disclose similar changeable displays which comprise elongated pyramid elements with three faces. While the displays are changeable, the number of displays produced is limited. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,942 discloses a five-sided display with different images that change. It is also known to provide displays having screens with layers of non-uniform optical densities whereby back lighting of the screens makes the screens transparent for the different messages or objects displayed while leaving the screen uniformly reflective of environmental light in an off condition.
While the above displays are suitable for their intended purposes, none of the displays provide a suitable display for a producing a large number of visual displays in a highly attractive manner which attracts observers and retains their attention sufficiently while the display cycles through and produces multiple visual displays.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a highly attractive display which produces multiple visual displays over a prescribed display cycle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display which produces multiple visual displays in an intermittent manner where the displays are visible through a transparency during a prescribed viewing time and the transparency is a mirror during display changes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display for producing multiple visual displays which includes rotating display elements carried on a rotating base whereby multiple visual displays are produced on multiple display faces within a display housing which is transparent for viewing the visual displays, but is an opaque mirror while the visual displays are changing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a highly attractive display which produces a multiple visual display, yet requires a minimum of floor space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a highly attractive display requiring a minimum of floor space which includes a cylindrical housing which is transparent for viewing multiple visual displays and is an opaque mirror while the visual displays change wherein the cylindrical housing provides a plurality of display faces around its periphery which alternately change between visions and mirrors in a highly attractive manner.